Valentine's & Reciprocation
by W5Lex
Summary: Lori asks Steve out to dinner for Valentine's Day, but Steve has prior commitments...sort of. Steve/Danny slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off, big thank you to everyone who added me on author alerts after the last fic.**

**Initially, this wasn't the fic I was going to publish today, because it wasn't written. But I figured, hey, it's Valentine's Day, and so I wrote this in a couple of hours after I got back from school…enjoy. **

**Lori-lovers, you may want to steer clear. It's not that I hated the woman, more that I hated that she was eating into Danny's screen time, so this fic may reflect my…resentment. **

Danny and Steve have been in the best period of their life for the past two months. The secrecy and sneaking around that has come with their new relationship has been frustrating but exciting, and despite keeping the development to themselves, Chin and Kono have made it clear on more than one occasion that they know _exactly _what is going on. Lori; not so much. Danny can't be sure whether it's her blatant feelings for Steve that have made her selectively oblivious, or if she really doesn't have a clue, but on Tuesday the 14th February, her ignorance reaches a new level of annoyance.

It's not that he's jealous, because Danny has every confidence in Steve's ability to stay faithful, and he's near certain that this thing they have will never actually end. But given that the woman prides herself on being a profiler, Lori's apparent inadequacy at the one thing she should be good at is really grating on his nerves.

Finally shoving paperwork to the edge of the desk as the clock strikes six, Danny grabs his phone off the surface and walks out into the bullpen. Yet again, Lori has his man cornered, and Danny settles for pausing at the door.

Steve sighs for what must be the third time in the minute-long conversation. Frankly, he's amazed that Lori hasn't gotten the hint yet. The woman is a psychologist, yet he and Danny's tactile tendencies and flirtatious banter don't seem to have registered on her radar. At all.

He shifts position, letting out yet another sigh as he predicts the question that's written all over her face. "So, it's Valentines Day then." Steve nods, feeling awkward, but the statement only reminds him of the one of the reasons he loves Danny so much. The detective may talk a lot, but never would he state something so obvious as that. Steve isn't a talkative guy, and whilst he often loves nothing more than to listen to his lover mid-rant, there's a line that he wishes for only Danny to cross.

He nods. "Yeah." She's waiting for something more, so only just noticing Danny's presence, he continues. "Doing anything nice?"

Lori smiles, with an expression far too innocent for his liking. "No." She glances at her watch, feigning nonchalance. "Actually, I was just gonna ask if you fancied going out...to dinner or something?"

Steve forces the most friendly expression he can manage, because he's feeling anything _but_ cordial to this woman. But then, the smile turns into a genuine one. Because Steve looks away from his conversational partner, and over to his _actual _partner. Danny stands in the doorway to his office, propped up against the doorframe and looking sexier than anyone has the right to in a place of work. Danny makes eye contact, grins, and gestures for Steve to finish his conversation with light amusement playing in his eyes. Steve opens his mouth to speak, but the words are lost for a couple of seconds whilst he regains some composure.

"Thanks, but no can do. Sorry, hot date." He resists the urge to turn away from the conversation with a level of hostility usually reserved for criminals, and readjusts his smile to the change of scenery.

"Oh yeah?" The faked joy for her boss is evident in her tone, and Steve clenches his jaw. "What's she like?"

Steve laughs for a second, then rubs a hand over the light shadow of stubble at his chin. "Umm..." He debates whether to tell her straight off, quickly decides against it.

His gaze returns to Danny, and once again the smile transforms into a wider one. He locks eyes with the man who remains unmoved from the doorframe behind Lori, looking devilishly handsome as he runs a hand through his hair then shoves both into his pockets. "Uhh, blonde," Danny grins at him, "gorgeous...petite." Danny makes a face at that last one, and Steve lets out another short laugh. "In fact...he's pretty damn hot." Steve resists the urge to put a heavy emphasis on the gender, but Lori's eyes widen all the same. She says nothing, rooted to the spot for the time being, and Steve uses the short period of silence to make his escape.

The ex-SEAL steps around the newest addition to the team, and gaze still locked with Danny's, he strides over to where he still stands leaning against the doorframe of his office. Danny stands totally still, calm and unconcerned by Steve's advances, and then, in an unusual public display of affection and with a total disregard for the rules surrounding professionalism in the office, Steve drops his lips to Danny's, meeting him in a passionate kiss that lasts only a few seconds but leaves them both smiling softly at each other.

"You ready to go?" Steve's voice is low and seductive, and Danny finally removes his hands from his pockets and straightens up to standing as he nods and makes a hum of agreement. Steve casually slips a hand into Danny's and they both look back to Lori. She stands motionless, eyes wide and mouth agape having obviously watched the interaction. "Have a nice night." Steve gives a cheerful wave with his free hand and he and Danny make for the door in the quiet of the otherwise empty building.

"You were right," Steve says as they make it out into the warm Hawaiian night.

Danny looks to him, "I always am, but about what in particular?" Steve shakes his head in protest of the arrogance, and then smiles.

"She _definitely_ likes me."


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanna drive?" Steve asks, and he holds out the keys to Danny, dangling them with a teasing glint in his eye.

Danny makes a face, silently wondering whether the show of generosity is some kind of trick. He releases Steve's hand, using both of his to make a _what-is-this-in-aid-of_ gesture. "Wha- Do I wanna drive my own car? Wow, how thoughtful Steven, I would _love _to drive." He snatches the keys from his partner's grasp, and is rewarded with Steve's amused expression as he lowers himself into the unfamiliar passenger seat. He'd figured that seeing as it's a special day, and seeing as he'd rather spend the journey watching Danny, he may as well offer. If nothing else, it's worth it to see the reaction he knew it would provoke.

Danny drives almost as quickly as Steve, and so they make it back to the house in good time. Though the detective isn't _officially_ living at the McGarrett residence yet, he's spent almost every night there since they began dating. Danny makes for the house, but Steve catches his hand and pulls him to the side, forcing them to veer _around_ the house.

Danny throws him a questioning look, and Steve just shrugs. "Well, there was no point in making reservations; no telling whether we'd finish at lunch or midnight. And besides..." he glances down mischievously, and Danny can't help but return at least a shadow of the expression, "I wanted to get you alone."

They continue around the side of the house, and Steve pulls him out to a small patch of sand that gets completely covered during high tide. They edge around the trees until the land widens, and Steve continues to lead Danny – despite his vocal protests – until they finally reach a much larger expanse of sand. Danny smiles and shakes his head as he sets eyes on a small waterfall at the edge of the space, and the golden sand that's left untouched by the apparent lack of people. "And here I thought you were a Neanderthal animal with a heart of stone."

Steve ignores the comment and walks to the edge of the clearing to retrieve a cool bag that sits under the shelter of a tree, and he beckons Danny over to sit with him on a spot of white sand. Danny obeys, and Steve wastes no time whatsoever in lighting a fire, using the first period of time to setup a makeshift grill and lay the two steaks atop the metal mesh. When the food has temporarily been dealt with, he turns back to Danny, who is still looking slightly mesmerised by the sand they sit on, enclosed on one side by rock and the waterfall, and the other by Hawaiian forest.

"What _is _this place?"

Steve shrugs. "I don't come here very often; sometimes after a heavy case to get some peace and take a minute to think. It's quieter here than it is behind the house, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only person that knows about it."

Danny takes his lower lip between his teeth and nods. He kind of likes this more sentimental side of Steve, especially when it means that he begins to extend otherwise unknown information to him.

They sit there quietly for nearly an hour, talking briefly about the case they've just closed before casting work aside and turning the conversation to Grace's week at school. When the steaks are cooked, medium for the both of them, Steve pulls out a couple of plastic plates from the ice bag, and they eat in quiet. It's comfortable quiet, and one that it would feel intrusive to interrupt, given the serenity of the scene surrounding them.

"You wanna swim?" Steve asks, and he's perfectly prepared for a declination, because as he's reminded him several times; _Danno don't swim_.

But for the millionth time in the relationship, Danny takes him by surprise with a nod, and he stands up quickly to rid himself of pants and his shirt, left only in his boxer briefs. A nearly naked Danny is a sight that Steve doesn't think he'll ever get used to. He stays seated for a moment, content to watch the smooth ripple of the tan skin with every movement, and the sparse scars that coat his body; he recognises the one in his arm that was put there the very first day they met.

When Danny turns to him with a questioning expression, Steve finally pushes himself to standing and shrugs out of his own clothes, and he follows the blond into the water. He swims over to join Danny where he stands in the surf, just shallow enough for him to reach, but deep enough that the water covers most of his chest...which is a shame, really.

Danny closes the final distance between them, and held back by the material of his pants the last time, his hands use the newfound freedom to roam Steve's chest, mapping out the contours of his body that he now has committed to memory anyway. Steve returns the favour, and as their lips move in heated lust, his hands play in Danny's blond locks, then sink all the way to his waist, hand slipping just inside the top of his underwear's waistband.

After a minute of heat, the kiss slows into something more relaxed and sensual, and they finally pull apart a short time later. "God, I love you," Steve says, and despite the weight that the words carry in Danny's mind – not least because whether he realises it or not, it's the first time either of them has said it aloud – his tone is calm and nonchalant.

He leans in for another kiss, but Danny stops his advances, hand pushing against his chest as his eyes search out Steve's. "Wha- Say that again?"

"What?" Steve asks, wide-eyed and innocent.

"You said...You said-"

"I love you." When Danny says nothing, he continues. "I thought you knew..."

Danny shakes his head, and he lowers his hands until they clasp Steve's wrists. "I didn't know that you felt the same."

Steve smiles widely at what is effectively a reciprocation of feelings, and he raises a hand to rest on his cheek, thumb softly brushing against his jaw. "I love you."

Danny smiles softly, any arrogance from earlier now absent from his face. "I love you too."

With that, he lifts a hand to Steve's neck, pulling him down to a more convenient height and meeting him in a kiss.

**A/N: Btw, I've been meaning to tell you guys for a while, if anyone has any requests they would like to see written, then send me a PM. I'm usually pretty damn quick at writing them because I tend to become mildly obsessed, so if anyone has ideas, let me know. **


End file.
